


Itchin' On A Photograph

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photography isn't always for blackmail. Though it can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchin' On A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Lydia takes a photography class and decides to use the pack as her subjects. or something involving them getting family photos taken together.

“Just act naturally,” Lydia says, frowning.

Her therapist thought taking a photography class would be a great way for her to compartmentalize her trauma. Her parents leap on that. Rather than actually talk about the fact she was in a coma for six weeks, her father bought her the most expensive camera on the class’ suggested supplies list and paid for the gas it would cost for her to drive two towns over to get to the photography studio.

Lydia took it all in stride.

While she couldn’t tell her therapist about becoming a werewolf, she could at least wax on about photography. And it helped pad her college application.

Despite her teacher praising her eye for detail, she was having a hard time with her latest assignment. Family. Her parents were away on business again so that left the pack. The same pack who were not cooperating.

“Jackson! Stop posing! It’s supposed to be candid,” she glared at her boyfriend who was doing a fine example of being a runway model while Scott and Stiles were flexing their arms.

Derek was nowhere to be seen, but she’d rather not explain to her teacher why she had pictures of a exonerated felon in her portfolio. She had already gotten a couple of Allison, who was reading a magazine on the porch, smiling at her boyfriend’s antics.

“Lydia! Lydia! Check out the gun show!” grins Stiles, flexing his arms. She half-hardheartedly takes the shot, if only to fluster Derek with later.

Scott somehow became allergic to his shirt which started a chain reaction in Jackson, not to be outdone.

“It’s supposed to be a family photo,” says Lydia. “Not the cover of Teen Beat.”

She takes them any way, she can’t have enough pictures of Jackson, no matter how ridiculous he looks pulling Blue Steel.

She’ll use the pictures of Stiles to get Derek to wrangle them for a decent photo.


End file.
